


Beware the Mist

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By XandraA FBI agent, a man thousands of years old, a love long lost, and old nemeses.





	Beware the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. However…I do own the characters made up, story, idea, and plot. 
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for now…we'll see how things end up 
> 
> Dedications: Melissa (Black Diamond) for having a really great uber that inspired me to write this, Tali and Jen for pushing me to finish my stories and for having great ones themselves. Illy, for being the best web mistress ever, and everyone at Shippers. And of course, all the fans, writers, and other web mistresses out there. 
> 
> Summary: A FBI agent, a man thousands of years old, a love long lost, and old nemeses.

The screams of the tortured sliced through the gray darkness. A screech of glee rose far above them. Suddenly, all was silent, and the mist began to rise.  
  
  
    A lone figure cut through the brush, each slash of his sword breaking down vines and branches. Pausing, he lifted his hand to his brow, damp with sweat.  
  
   A hoot from an owl alerted him of its presence. Crickets chirped quietly somewhere off the path.  
  
    "If you can call it a path." the stranger mumbled, looking back at the foliage littering the ground.   
  
   Gripping his machete, he slashed on, never to be seen again by human eyes.  
  
  
    Crystal water reflected off the sun, exposing depths unknown to mortal eyes. A pebbled beach rose to meet a lush tree line from the gently lapping waters of the lake. Blue eyes gazed out over the vast waters before returning to the dog panting beside her.  
  
    "You hot girl? So am I." The dog quietly watched as her mistress stripped off her shirt and shorts reveling long tanned arms and legs. Slipping out of her shoes she walked to the water's edge, feeling the temperature with her toes before running around to a boulder one hundred feet away. Stepping up on the rock, she looked to the dog before diving in. Blowing out air, she watched her Irish Wolfhound dive into the water after her.  
  
     Dumping a cup of food into the dish, she set it on the floor. Immediately, Samantha greedily dug her nose into it. Walking through the hall, Alex pulled off her wet suit and put on shorts and a sports bra. Falling into bed, she looked at her alarm clock, 12:46. Groaning, she turned out the light and let her head hit the pillow…falling asleep instantly.


End file.
